


Reese VS Lollipops

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011 from Livejournal. For Mithrel. Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel. <i>Gabriel and Dean were arguing again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese VS Lollipops

Dean and Gabriel were at it again. 

Not that the two of them arguing was anything new but it was starting to get on Sam's nerves. A look over at Castiel showed that the angel might be feeling the same if the narrow eyed glare was anything to go by. Sam may not know Castiel as well as Dean (thank God or he'd be dealing with one jealous Archangel) but even he could see the effect all the shouting was having on him.

“Chocolate and peanut butter! Together! There is nothing better!”

“Don't even try that, dude! Suckers come in like a million flavors, including chocolate!”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. They'd gone shopping earlier and bought a bunch of Halloween candy with the intention of stuffing themselves and making Castiel try every piece. Somehow, though, the experience had dwindled to nothing more then this childish 'nuh-uh' 'uh-huh' sort of fight. He ripped off a length of bright blue taffy and chewed laboriously while watching each side defend their case. Ironically, it truly did feel a bit like he was in the middle of a court room with each side using every means they could think of to win their case.

“Just because you're a chocolate freak doesn't mean anything with it is instantly the greatest thing ever!”

“Yeah? And just because you have an oral fixation you don't want to admit to doesn't mean suckers are better!”

Sam had to admit, both sides had a point. Castiel looked less then impressed though, in fact he looked about a few seconds away from blowing up. Sam swallowed the shrunken bit of taffy and got up, moving unnoticed to the other side of the room, well out of Castiel's range of rage.

The expected attack came only moments later.

“Enough! Your arguments are complete ridiculous and serve no function beyond driving myself and Sam into insanity, now shut up before I take all of it from you two immature children!” Castiel wasn't even slightly unruffled after his yelling but Gabriel and Dean were both wide eyed.

Sam dug into his treat bag and pulled out a york mint. “If you asked me, I'd say Reese and Lollipops are both pretty damn good.”

And just like that, crisis was adverted as Castiel made them fear continuing and Sam smoothed over both their bruised egos.

Brothers, such pains in the ass. Sam smiled at Castiel and the angel grinned slightly back, looking well satisfied.


End file.
